A Shadow from the past
by Shagend
Summary: What's happening to Ranma? What secrets lurks in the past of the Saotomes? Genma is more than he looks? Kasumi is being seduced? Read to find out more.


Speech: " "

Thought: '' ''

Signs: * *

..........

Kasumi was in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner while the others was out of the house. The fathers was out drinking, Happposai had disappeared somewhere, Nabiki had gone for a walk, Akane was out in the dojo and Ranma had been sent into the sky after saying they were lucky to stop the tomboy from cooking. Which left Kasumi to clean up. She was doing this, while humming slightly , until she heard a sound behind her. When she turned around she saw Girl-Ranma standing there in the kitchen entrance.

"Oh, hello Ranma-chan."

"Hello Kasumi." She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something strange about Ranma.

"Do you want some warm water?"

"Thanks, but that was not what I came for."

"What did you came for then, Ranma-chan?" Kasumi asked while she returned to the dishes. She froze when she felt the smaller girl wrap her arms around her from behind.

"R...Ranma?" she asked unsure of what the smaller girl wanted. She felt how Ranma pressed her breasts against her back.

"I want to thank you for what you have done during my time here." she heard the smaller girl say in a sultry voice while Ranma's hands found their way inside her clothes.

..........

"I'm back" was heard from Nabiki as she entered the house.

"Welcome back" she heard her father greet her from the living-room. At this she raised her eye-brow, 'cause the fathers was never home this early when they were out drinking and especially not sober. When she entered the living-room, she saw her father sit there and read the newspaper.

_''Doesn't he do anything else?'' _she absentmindedly thought.

"What are you doing home so early?" she asked him when she continued on into the kitchen for some snacks.

"While on our way to the bar Saotome saw someone he knew and said that we have do this another night before he went off somewhere. Since I didn't want to go alone, I went back home" he answered without looking up from the paper.

_''Wonder if it's someone who he had tricked''_ she wondered. While she was looking for snacks she saw that the dishes wasn't finished. She frowned a little and wondered why Kasumi hadn't finished it, she had never left it before. When she re-entered the living room, she saw Akane enter after she had taken a bath, if the damp hair was any indication.

"Hello, sis" Akane said while she sat down in the sofa.

"Hi. Has any of you seen Kasumi?" she asked them.

"No, I haven't. She must gone out or something" Akane answered while she turned the TV on.

"And leave the dishes? I don't think so. And while we're at it, where's Saotome?"

"Waaah! Something has happened my daughter!" their father cried.

"That Pervert! He has surely done something to her" was heard from Akane when she rose from the sofa.

"Calm down, both of you. We aren't sure that something has happened to her. She might been tired and gone to take a nap" she said while silently adding to herself _''Which is very unlikely, but it's better if they are calm.''_ At this Soun rose.

"Of course! To her room!" and with that he and Akane rushed upstairs before Nabiki managed to say something. She sighed and walk calmly after them. When she reached the second floor she saw them stand there frozen in the doorway to Kasumi's room. She frowned a little upon seeing this.

_''Is she not there?''_ she wondered. When she looked into Kasumi's room, she froze to. Clothes was strewn across the floor and in the air hang a heavy smell. She lifted her eyes towards the bed, afraid for what to see. There on the bed laid Kasumi with a happy smile and tangled hair.

"K...Kasumi?" was all that managed to come out of her mouth.

"Mm. Is that you Ranma-chan? Come back to bed" was heard from the half-awake Kasumi. When Kasumi didn't hear anything she opened her eyes and focused on them.

"You are not her" Kasumi said after awhile, which made Akane and their father faint.

After they'd waken up Akane and their father they gathered in the living room. Akane was still in shock and their father switched between 'waterfall'-mode and 'Angry parent'-mode.

"Waaah! Ranma has deflowered my sweet Kasumi" _Switch_ "When I find him he will take responsibility!"was heard while Kasumi sat there quite and blushing, (a small "Oh my" could be heard now and then), and Nabiki went franticly through all the fact in an attempt to figure out what has happened.

"All right, let see if I understand this." Nabiki said after a while. The rest turned towards her, even Akane who has been slowly coming out of the shock.

"Saotome seduced you, right Kasumi?" At this Kasumi blushed some more. Soun was about to start his rant again but was stoped by Nabiki.

"And then he disappears. What more is, he was in his cursed-form the whole time." Kasumi nodded quietly, still blushing. At this Akane woke up and banged her fist into the table.

"That fucking bastard! Why didn't he seduced me!? What does she have I haven't and why was he in his cursed-form!? How perverted can that bastard be!?" All looked at Akane who had rosen and started to hyperventilate. When she calmed down she noticed that the others where looking at her

"What?" she asked them.

"No comments. Now, sit down again" Nabiki said. She continued when Akane sat down.

"Something is not right here. Ranma, in his cursed-form, seduces Kasumi just to disappear. Furthermore, Uncle Saotome suddenly disappears and I have a feeling he knows something." Before she says somemore they hear a voice from the garden and turn around.

"Groowf?" There a pandafied Genma stands.

*What should I know about?* At this Soun throws himself at Genma and seizes him by the fur.

"How could you raise such a son, Saotome?" asked Soun while tears flowed down from his eyes.

*What are you talking about, Tendo?*

"I'm talking about how yor son seduced Kasumi into bed! As a girl! And then leave her!" he screamed while shaking Genma.

*What!? That ungrateful Boy! When he comes back I...* Those gathered didn't know how he did it, but somehow he managed to end in the middle of a meaning. On a sign. Even Genma looked thoughtful at the sign before putting it away for a new one.

*I fail to se what the problem is, Tendo* The silence was increasing until it was broken by Soun, who was shaking Genma rougher then before.

"Don't see wat the problem is!? You're son has deflowered Kasumi and abandoned Akane! His Fiancée! And then he disappears and you asks what the problem is!?" At this time he had executed the 'Demon-head'-technique and brought it to perfection. Which caused the daughters to move away from him and Genma to nervously wave around a sign.

*Calm down Tendo! Technically he _is_ engaged to all of your daughters, so he hasn't broken the engagement and he is probably just thinking the best way to propose to her.* At this Soun stopped. After a few moments he broke up in a big grin.

"You are right, old friend! We call a priest first thing in the morning. Come Saotome and let us celebrate the joining of the schools!"

"DAD!" Akane screamed angrily. They turned towards her and sees her standing there with an aura of anger and tears in her eyes.

"MY fiancé is cheating on me and you are going to celebrate!? DIE!" But before she manage to do something she freezes up and the aura fades away. On her head is Happosai amoking his pipe.

"Though I find this amusing I want to know what's going on. I felt a wrongness in the air when returning after a liberation of my silky-darlings. And when I return I hear Akane-chan scream something about that Ranma-chan had cheated on her. So will someone explain what's going on?"

While Nabiki was explaining what has happened so far, the Soun sat down at the table while Genma went to the kitchen for some warm water. When Nabiki was finished he sat and smoked his pipe for a while and went over what he had heard.

"Okej, that explains why Akane-chan was screaming for blod, but it doesn't explain this feeling of wrongness and I'm quite sure it has something to do with Ranma-chan."

"So you are saying that there is something that makes Saotome act like he has done?" Nabiki asked.

"You have to ask Genma about that, since he seems to know what's happening." At this everybody looked at the depandafied Genma, who was ghastly white by now. Before anyone managed to say something he turned to Kasumi.

"How did the Boy act earlier? It's important, so think carefully."

"Ehm...She was pretty forceful" said Kasumi and blushed at the memory Ranma-chan pining her to the bed, while forcefully removing her clothes. She forced the memory down for later and continued.

"But now that I'm thinking about it, it was something that didn't felt right about her." she said with a thoughtful expression.

"And what was it?"

"Her eyes. Before they were smiling and innocent. Now? They have a kind of sharpness to them and a underlaying cruelty." At that Genma collapsed with a sigh.

"Do you know what's wrong with him, Uncle?" Akane asked with hope in her voice.

''If we can return him to his normal self he'd be mine again!'' was the thought that ran through her head. Genma looked up at them.

"You remember what I said when I was training the Boy in the 'Neko-ken'?" All noded.

"Well...What I said was a lie."

..........

A good place as any to end a chapter, at an anoying cliffhanger. It took a while but the first chapter is here to stay! I think this is the third version of the beginning and that was before I even had a real plot, wich I have now!! Actually, in the first version I had Ranma-chan rape, mutilate, kill and eat Kasumi. Now there is only a 'pornmovie-rape', which fits better...I think. At least there will be lesser people out to kill me. But I might change my mind and curse my self with not going with alternetiv #1. And I haved discovered that writing cannon-ish character is kinda hard sometimes. And if you find some wrongspelling or bad grammar, let me know. And don't be shy to point out other faults as well.

And here is a little fun for your amusement. Later!!

.....

Omake!!!

"Oh, hello Ranma-chan."

"Hello Kasumi." She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something strange about Ranma.

"Do you want me to give you some warm water?"

"Thanks, but that was not what I came for."

"What did you came for then, Ranma-chan?" Kasumi asked while she returned to the dishes. She froze when she felt the smaller girl wrap her arms around her from behind.

"R...Ranma?" she asked unsure of what the smaller girl wanted. She felt how Ranma pressed her breasts against her back.

"I want to thank you for what you have done during my time here." she heard the smaller girl say in a sultry voice while Ranma's hands found their way inside her clothes.

At the same time in another location a white-haired ninja with a mask and a covered eye suddenly stops and looks up from the book he's reading.

"What is it, Sensei?" asks a pink-haired ninja. The white-haired ninja stays silent for a moment. Then...

"My hentai-senses are tingeling."

Omake #2!!!

"Her eyes. Before they were smiling and innocent. Now? They have a kind of sharpness to them and a underlaying cruelty." At that Genma collapsed with a sigh.

"Do you know what's wrong with him, Uncle?" Akane asked with hope in her voice.

''If we can return him to his normal self he'd be mine again!'' was the thought that ran through her head. Genma looked up at them.

"Have you seen the blue stone he carries around?" They all nodded.

"It's a Soul Stone"


End file.
